


Are you sure about this? (Best Bros)

by fujoshikoi



Series: DMs on Twitter [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 4 + 1 things, Background Victuuri - Freeform, Best Friends, Best Man Christophe Giacometti, Best Man Phichit Chulanont, Detroit Boys, Detroit days, Emotional, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Gate crashing a party, Happy Ending, How Yuuri got into dancing, M/M, Marriage, Original Character(s), Phichit and Yuuri are bros, Platonic Relationships, Pranks, Protective Phichit, Relationship(s), Soft Phichit, Victuuri Marriage, and Phichit, hamster - Freeform, soft yuuri, yuuri and phichit centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 01:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujoshikoi/pseuds/fujoshikoi
Summary: 4 + 1 thing that I've been working on for months now but only managed to type it down now.Detroit Days + Victuuri Marriage. Fluff. I tried with this one!1. HAMSTERS2. DANCING3. PRANKS4. GATE CRASHING A PARTY-- +1 --MARRIAGE***Excerpt:He grabbed Phichit’s arm and asked him again, “Phichit, did we just steal?”And somehow, Phichit convinced him to “adopt the hamsters” they found while walking back to their shared dorm. However, as Yuuri sobered up a bit, he realized that they found the hamsters in an ACTUAL store – meaning, they were for sale – and Yuuri does not remember paying for anything.****NOT Beta read*





	Are you sure about this? (Best Bros)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! As you all know I suck at writing fluff so here goes nothing!

 

 

 

 

**_1\. HAMSTERS_ **

****

****

 

“Phichit are you sure about this?” Yuuri asked his best friend for the nth time.

 

They were drunk.

 

Of course they were.

 

They just finished their last exam for the semester and it’s the off-season – of course they’d be drunk.

Yuuri refused at first, but Phichit could be _very_ persuasive when he wanted to be. He told Yuuri how everyone has been looking forward for Yuuri to join them at least once – and that it’s the off-season so they don’t have to think about practice tomorrow, and that if he joins them _now_ , he promised Yuuri that he would help him get that _‘rare Victor Nikiforov merch’_ that would only be available for the first 100 that would post on Victor Nikiforov’s Official Fan Page at exactly 12MN on the famous skater’s anniversary as a competitor – and that he would drag the others to help too – and, of course, it goes without saying, that _that_ made Yuuri agree.

But right now, as he and Phichit parted ways with their friends some hours ago, while hiding from alley to alley, he thinks that it’s not really a good idea to _‘adopt the poor baby hamsters’_ that they saw from a pet shop. He’s slowly starting to sober up as he tried to wrack his brain to remember if there was an _‘adoption signage’_   for the baby hamsters or if they just took it while the shopkeeper wasn’t looking – he stopped in his tracks as he thought about the last one.

Because they DEFINITELY did the last one.

He grabbed Phichit’s arm and asked him again, “Phichit, did we just _steal_?”

 And somehow, Phichit convinced him to _“adopt the hamsters”_ they found while walking back to their shared dorm. However, as Yuuri sobered up a bit, he realized that they found the hamsters in an _ACTUAL_ store – meaning, they were _for sale_ – and Yuuri does _not_ remember paying for anything.

He looked at his friend worriedly as he debated with himself whether they should turn back now and return it now before the store owner found out that they stole _four hamsters_ or just let Phichit have his hamsters especially when his Thai best friend looked at him with eyes brimming with unshed tears as he heard him say, “But Yuuri!! They looked so sad in that prison! I wanted to set them free! They’d be happy with me! With us! We’ll be like a proper family Yuuri! Don’t you want a family?”

 

And Yuuri sighed.

 

He lost that one.

 

He’s drunk mind cannot handle an attack from cute Phichit at the moment – maybe tomorrow, he told himself as he took the other two hamsters from Phichit and walked with him back to their dorms and besides, Phichit was sure on this one.

 

It took two whole days before the cops arrived at the DSC looking for two Asian men who stole hamsters from the pet shop downtown and it only took 0.2 seconds before Yuuri understood what’s happening and held Phichit by the collar and made a run for it.

Celestino called them back after two or so hours telling them they could keep the hamsters if they show up at DSC in the next hour or both their parents would be getting _a call_ about their well-behaved sons stealing hamsters from an old man. Of course that stopped the two Asians to stop packing and writing their apology letters to their families as they planned living their lives as vagabonds and actually reached the DSC in record time – 10 minutes.

 

They cried to Celestino and thanked him for saving them from getting arrested but Celestino just smirked at his two prized skaters as he let it slip from his lips that he’s been wanting a bottle of that good vodka a Russian coach recommended him and the two promised to get him two bottles – they made good of that promise the day after.

 

Of course, their rink mates were another matter and actually made the two of them wear tutu on ice as they perform a pair skate – it became a legend at DSC, pictures still hanging in Celestino’s office until now.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_2\. DANCING_ **

 

 

 

“YOU SIGNED US UP FOR WHAT?” Yuuri yelled again as he stared at his friend panic evident in his face as he saw his best friend smirking at him and heard him answer, “Yuuri … calm down… look, I overheard your discussion with Peter the other day about your love for dancing and I thought, since you love it so much, we could do it together!”

 

And god help Yuuri if he didn’t love his best friend enough to keep up with his best friend’s antics. Truth be told, he was touched that his friend took one of his comments seriously and wanted to do something with him – which still surprises him most of the time, but he’s been living with the Thai boy for a while now and he knew he’s a genuine one and he just shook his head in resignation.

 

He knew a lost fight when he sees one, he thought as he asked instead, “Pole dancing and Hip hop? Are you sure about this? We can’t even find time to finish our assignments on time for turn, what made you think – ” but he was cut off when he heard Phichit say, “Yuuri… trust me… when have I ever done damage for the both of us?” and Yuuri gave him a pointed look which made his best friend chuckle nervously and answer, “Okay~ Well… okay… some of what we did were borderline dangerous and really not thought through but – YUURI! HALF OF THOSE WERE YOUR IDEAS!”

 

And Yuuri really had to give him that.

 

He knew he’s just delaying the inevitable anyway. Besides, he misses dancing anyway and this is a really a very thoughtful idea from Phichit.

 

“Okay… alright” he found himself saying.

 

The next thing he knows his best friend was hugging him and then stopped as he let him go and jumped up and down as he declared his victory.

 

Two weeks into the classes and they were both offered to be part of a crew and a spot in the next pole dance performance.

 

Good idea indeed.

 

 

 

 

 

**_3\. PRANKS_ **

 

 

 

“Phichit… are you sure about this?” Yuuri asked as he held an egg in his right hand.

 

Phichit stood beside him in front of Mark’s car  – Yuuri’s ex-boyfriend, in the school’s car park, holding a trey of egg as he gave Yuuri an unimpressed look as he heard his best friend say, “Yuuri did we or did we not see that trash bag of your ex-boyfriend sucking another tramp’s face last week right after he texted you he was home?” and stopped as he waited for Yuuri to answer – which he did, eventually as he sighed and said, “We did”

 

He saw Phichit gave him a satisfied nod as he replied “Good. And how do you feel about that?”

 

“Sad” he answered immediately as he felt fresh tears run down his face again as he remembered that night. He wanted to hang out with Mark after a particular bad day – Victor Nikiforov’s dog fell ill and he was so worried about the dog and feeling sympathetic to its owner whom he’s idolized since childhood that it managed to ruin his otherwise good day and he wanted to rant to his boyfriend about it but instead, he went to a bar with Phichit and saw his boyfriend kissing another.

 

‘Why am I not enough?’ he asked himself as he startled as he felt a sting on his cheeks and saw Phichit holding his arms and saying, “THAT’S for looking like that again! You were not SAD Katsuki Yuuri! You were DEVASTATED! RUINED! For that one man… I set you up with…” and Yuuri could swear he heard guilt in Phichit’s tone at the last one – it’s not his fault Yuuri trusted a man – he knew he wasn’t ready then but… all their friends convinced him that Victor Nikiforov is a dream he should not be waiting upon… he proved them wrong by dating Mark, Phichit’s classmate in Hydraulics, and the rest – was history.

 

He could not let his best friend think this way.

 

 

 

**_*CRACK_ **

 

 

 

The sound of an egg cracking broke the silence between Yuuri and Phichit as the latter looked at the Japanese man dumbly as Yuuri smiled and said, “I’m ready when you are”

 

And then the egging began.

 

There was a CCTV camera in the parking lot so they were identified by the school board immediately – but then Yuuri and Phichit were already international skaters competing and bringing prestige to the school just by attending it so if the board were lenient as they were punished to spend two days of suspension/time off of school, no one batted an eyelash except Phichit – the little shit made sure to bat his pretty lashes to Mark when they met just to annoy the man.

 

Yuuri let him.

 

He’s learned since then that the only way to get people off his back is to say the magic words, “I will unleash Phichit on you”

 

Good times.

 

 

****

****

 

 

**_4\. GATE CRASHING A PARTY_ **

 

 

 

 

“PHICHIT!!! ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THIS?!?” Yuuri shouted over the noise.

 

It’s their last week together in Detroit before Yuuri graduates and go back to Japan after bombing the GPF and Phichit wanted to send him off with a _bang_.

 

Hence, gate crashing a frat party.

 

They were never invited to these things.

 

“OF COURSE I’M SURE!!!” he heard his best friend shouted as well in an answer as he craned his neck looking for familiar faces until he settled his eyes on one of them and he saw Phichit nod. But before Yuuri could check who he greeted, the lights turned off.

 

“Wha – ” Yuuri started but was quickly cut off when the lights turned on again and he saw everyone looking at him and smiling.

 

That’s when he saw the streamers hanging in the room.

 

“We’ll miss you… Yuuri” he whispered as he read the streamer hanging and he heard someone clear their throat beside him as he wheeled around and saw Phichit blushing and trying to stop his tears from flowing as he heard his friend say, “Welcome to your send-off-slash-graduation party Yuuri”

 

And the applauding began as he hugged his friend.

 

And the tears began falling as they both laughed.

 

“I love you Phi” Yuuri mumbled beside him as they watched everyone having fun and occasionally talking to Yuuri. And now that he looks more closely, he could see their hip hop crew talking with their rink mates and their pole dancing friends were at the side talking to the hockey team that became friendly with Yuuri after finding out about the _egging incident_ as they swore to _protect Yuuri from the world_ and will have to be informed before he gets into another relationship to _check if he/she deserves him_ – Yuuri laughed at that but Phichit swore that everyone was serious so he just let it go.

 

“Love you back Yuuri” he heard Phichit say before taking out a bottle of vodka from his bag and showed it to Yuuri as he said, “Now, for our final performance, do you think they’d notice it if this accidentally fell on the _children’s_ drink?”

 

And Yuuri laughed.

 

He laughed out loud as he thumped Phichit’s back and said, “They would – but I don’t think anyone would mind”

 

And so they did.

 

 

 

 

**_\-- +1 --  
_ **

 

 

**_MARRIAGE_ **

 

 

 

“Yuuri…. Are you sure about this?”

 

Phichit asked as he bit his already chapped lips while watching Yuuri fix his tie by the door. His best friend had a soft smile on his face as they locked eyes through the mirror and Phichit didn’t have it in his heart to tell him about an escape plan he made last night just in case his best friend wanted to back out.

 

Even if it’s for the living legend Victor Nikiforov, he didn’t think anyone would deserve his Yuuri.

 

“Phichit… I’m sure” he heard his best friend say again with a smile before turning to look at him and saying, “So, my best friend slash wingman slash best man slash fashion guru, how do I look?” and opened his arms to show exactly what he’s wearing.

 

Wearing a white button up shirt over white trousers and white shoes with his hair slicked back and an unmistakable happy glow surrounding him, Phichit almost said he looked like an angel but he bit his tongue, knowing that’s not what Yuuri needed to hear right now as he saw his friend’s hands shaking a bit as he shook his head.

 

He lost.

 

An anxious Yuuri is not good – especially for today. He wanted everything to be perfect for Yuuri now… it’s his job as best man.

 

He shook his head.

 

When he looked up again, he saw Yuuri walking towards the chair where his matching white tie and jacket were laying and took the tie from him before locking eyes with him again as he said, “fix this for me?”

 

And he did.

 

He walked closer to Yuuri and took the tie from him and silently tied it around his best friend’s neck as he tried to stop his tears from falling except – he heard a choking sound above him and saw Yuuri already crying.

 

He let his tears fall then too.

 

“Stop crying Katsuki! We already got our make-up done! Now we have to redo it you shit!” he berated his friend as they started laughing through their tears until Yuuri tried to stop and calm himself down enough to hug his best friend and crouched down a bit as he said, “You’re the best-est friend ever Phi… thank you”

 

And what was Phichit to do? He was always weak to Yuuri’s sincerity and blinding honesty so he just hugged his friend back and said, “IF that balding grey-haired man hurt you Yuuri enough that you want to run away, remember I’ve still got my contacts and a perfect escape plan, okay?”

 

And they laughed again.

 

Now, as Phichit watched his best friend and the man he married feed each other with cake acting silly together, he felt happy. He even smiled and laughed wholeheartedly the entire time he listened to Chris making a toast as Victor’s best man and told a story about how the living legend pined for his best friend after an event in Sochi that he missed -- until it was his turn to speak.

 

With a nod from Chris, Victor and Yuuri, he smirked as he started, “Yuuri, always asked me if I’m sure whenever we do things together – that man never believed me” and that earned a laugh from the crowd but he held up his hands and they slowly quiet down and he continued, “That’s not true though, Yuuri was always just being Yuuri and I know that”

 

He saw his best friend looked at him curiously as he continued, “Tonight, he married the man whose entire face and career is plastered over his room in Japan and the walls of our dorm that scared almost everyone we invite over our dorm” another laughter from the crowd as he paused and smiled at Yuuri finally before turning to Victor who was smiling and crying and turned back to Yuuri again who gave him another encouraging nod which made him smile again as he finished, “And Yuuri, I’d like you to know, not one of those decisions I’ve regretted making, know that you’ll only deserve the best – and you have it now, with Victor”

 

“To Victor and Yuuri’s happily ever after!”

 

 

 

 

 

“TO VICTOR AND YUURI’S HAPPILY EVER AFTER!”

 

 

 

 

 

“To Victor and Yuuri’s happily ever after…”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot so there is no second part~ I know I should be working on my fic but... you know how it works! Meanwhile! HAS ANYONE SEEN THE EROS YUURI FIGURE YET? HAHAHAHAHA!! YELL WITH ME ON TWITTER!!!
> 
> I'm taking prompt suggestions on Tumblr and Twitter!! Send me beeps!!
> 
> **Please read my other fics**[HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujoshikoi/works)
> 
> Send me beeps and request on [TUMBLR](https://fujoshi-koi.tumblr.com) and TWITTER.
> 
> **Thanks for reading!!**


End file.
